Come Away With Me
by SophiaSnow
Summary: She didn't know how to tell Castle, she never knew how to tell Castle anything that was important and so she didn't. Instead she waited for him to notice the ring, waited for him to ask if it was Josh, and then she waited for the look on his face as his heart broke.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stared at the ring on her finger and sighed. This was what she wanted right? After all she had said yes to Josh and then moved in with him.  
She didn't know how to tell Castle, she never knew how to tell Castle anything that was important and so she didn't. Instead she waited for him to notice the ring, waited for him to ask if it was Josh, and then she waited for the look on his face as his heart broke.

...

That was six months ago. Castle rarely came into the precinct, claimed he needed to write but the whole team knew better.

The times he did come in were horrible. Neither Kate nor Castle would look each other in the eye and their usual banter was gone replaced with silence. Something no one thought they would ever hear from Castle.

In the end Kate gave up and sent him home, told him to sort his attitude out. She asked Castle why he couldn't be happy for her, he turned his back and walked out, without even saying a word.

Now as Castle sat at his desk holding a bottle of scotch, the glass long forgotten he wondered how he could get himself into such a mess, how he could have fallen in love so deeply with someone who didn't return the feeling. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

The pain was made even worse when he received the invitation to The Wedding of Katherine Beckett and Joshua Davidson.  
He threw it across the room and finished the bottle.

...

It was two days until the wedding, Castle had barely left his loft preferring to drown his sorrows in whatever alcohol he could find. Alexis finally locked it away and hid the key.

"Dad"?

"Yes sweetie?" Castle replied, lacking his usual enthusiasm

"Are you going to go to the wedding?" Alexis asked, already knowing his answer

"No pumpkin, no I'm not"

"Why not?" She asked feeling a little out of her depth. This was the biggest convosation Alexis had had with her dad in almost five months.

"I can't watch her marry someone else, not after she me promised always" he answered, the frown on his forehead growing bigger

"Then fix it Dad" Alexis replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She then turned around and left him thinking, thinking about everything they had been through. How easy would it be to fix it?

The idea left him tossing and turning all night.

...

Ten minutes away Kate was lying in bed wide awake with her head on Josh's shoulder asking herself if she had made the right decision. Her brain told her she had but her heart was telling her completely different things.

The wedding was only one nights sleep away, she had her dress hiding in Lanie's closet, the flowers were ready, the invitations had been long sent, yet she wasn't happy.  
On paper her and Josh were perfect, they both had stable lives and were happy together or as happy as she allowed herself to be. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to be perfect on paper, she didn't live her life on paper.

Kate missed Castle. She knew that, she knew how much she really loved him and how much her marriage to Josh was a mistake but she didn't want to admit it.

The next day Josh was sweet, making her breakfast in bed, kissing her in the tip of her nose and smiling that thousand watt smile at her.  
She accepted the affection and retaliated with small gestures and hugs around his waist.

That evening when it was time for him to go to his hotel room he made jokes about getting cold feet, unaware of how close she was to backing out of the whole thing. Then after grabbing his bag he kissed her passionately and said " I'll see you at the alter, I love you".

Kate closed the door behind him and slowly slid down it, ending up with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped round her legs. She was on the verge of tears.

How had she messed up so badly? She liked Josh she really did. But she loved Castle.

Shit.

...

Castle had mopped about his loft all day trying to decide to go and see Kate. But somehow just as he was about to go he would drop to the couch and put down his keys and phone and convince himself she was better off without him.

But this time he managed to actually get out the door and into a cab, heading to Beckett's apartment.  
He had no idea what he was going to say, or whether she was even there, but he figured there was no harm in trying.

He payed the cab driver and nervously made his way towards the elevator. The ride up couldn't have been more than a few minutes but to Castle it was far too much time. Time enough for him to over think all his insecurities and make his hands sweaty.

When the elevator finally came to a stop he hopped off and walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door, paused and then knocked, his heart beating an entirely new rhythm.

...

Kate lifted her head from her knees where she still sat at the bottom of the door, wondering who it could be.  
She stood up quietly hoping the person on the other side couldn't hear her, and turned around inhaling a deep breath as she prepared herself for whatever lay behind the door

She opened it.

...

"Castle?" She was shocked to say the least

"Kate, hi" He wasn't sure he had ever been this nervous before

"Castle" she sighed " is this really the best time for you to be here?"  
He looked her straight in the eyes, determination running free

"This is the perfect time for me to be here. We need to talk Kate, I mean really talk, not those convosations we had filled with subtext". His voice softened "we need to talk"

"Castle, I... I don't know what to say" she said the fight draining out of her

"The truth...tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away right now and you will never see me"

"I..." She faltered, she couldn't lie to him, not again. "I'm getting married tomorrow Castle, I think you should leave" she couldn't even look him in the eyes

"Come with me" he said. It was more of a statement rather then a question

"What!" She exclaimed. How could he expect her to just walk away.

"Kate I love you. I love you Kate and I can't watch you get married to another man who we both know isn't the one for you. He's not your one and done. Please don't do this, come with me, we can go wherever you want." He was pleading and he knew it.

"You still love me? After everything I've put you through?" Kate's voice was soft, he still loved her.

"I couldn't stop even if I tried". Kate finally managed to look him in the eyes amazed at the honesty she could see sweeping through them. She sat down at the table pulling his hand as an invitation

"Castle if I come with you that's it. There's no going back. I'll break Josh's heart. Lanie will probably kill me". He smiled at that and she smiled back, still holding his hand.

"Kate, you're my third times the charm and I'm so in love with you I could seriously shout it from the rooftops". She let out a small chuckle, pleased he had gone back to his joking ways. This was her Castle.

"I love you too Castle" Castle's heart filled with joy, he had waited so long to hear those words from her and boy did it feel great.

"Come away with me" he asked again

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever we want, Hawaii, Paris, London, Tokyo we can go wherever you want too"

"Antarctica?" She asked with a glint in her eye

"Even Antarctica, though it may be a bit cold" he smiled back at her. Her face grew serious, as she thought about how they were going to pull this off.

"What are you thinking about Kate?" He leaned into her tilting her chin up with his fingers so he could see her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow, what happens to that when I just run away. I love you Castle but is it really that easy? Do we just run away and forget about the world?"

"For now" he made it seem so simple.

"Okay" she said a smile appearing on her face. "I'll come with you".

...

Hi :) this is my very first fanfic. Let me know what you think. Tell me know if you think I should continue it or leave it as a one shot. Please be constructive and not negative.

Thank you :) Sophie


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly packed a bag, taking a little of everything as she had no idea where she was going. The tears were slowly but surely making a path down her cheeks as she wrote Josh a letter, explaining everything. She left Castle out of it knowing Josh would be more than unhappy if she were to tell him the reason she was leaving him was because of Castle.

The letter was full of cliches, it's not you it's me, I just need some space and her personal favourite, I'm just not ready. She left it on the kitchen table weighted down by her engagement ring.

Kate then picked up the phone and called Lanie.

"Hey Kate, not getting cold feet are we?" Her friend was joking, expecting Kate to laugh. She didn't

"Kate? You there?" Lanie was worried.

"Call it off Lanie, call the wedding off" Kate finally said

"It's him isn't it? It's Castle" Lanie had been waiting for this. For Kate to finally realise how much she loved Castle, she just didn't expect it to be on the night before her wedding

"It's always been him Lanie, always" Kate sighed, admitting this felt like a weight being lifted off her shoulders

"Okay" Lanie simply replied

"That's it? You're not going to try and change my mind" Kate was shocked, she thought Lanie was going to fight her more

"We've been waiting for you to figure this out, we just didn't expect it to be tonight"

"We? Who's we?" Kate was mystified. How did they know before she did, was it that obvious?

"The boys, your dad. Hell even Jenny knew!" Sometimes Kate could be really stupid. This was one of those times

Feeling defeated all Kate could say was "Oh"

"Are you going to stay in the city?" Lanie was curious as to what Kate would do. Running was in her nature

"No, I'm going to travel a little bit, clear my head"

"With writer boy?" Wow Lanie didn't miss anything

"Yeah, with Castle. Please don't tell Josh, I mean tell him I'm so sorry and that it's not his fault but just don't tell him I'm with Castle" Kate was on the verge of pleading

"Go get your life sorted out Kate. Go be happy with Castle. I'll sort everything out"

"Thank you Lanie. I love you. Now go get your freak on with Espo" Kate felt the conversation needed lightening up. When were Lanie and Esposito going toe realise they were crazy about each other?

Lanie laughed, wished her good luck and hung up.

...

Taking one last look around her apartment , she grabbed her keys and phone and walked towards the door.

Castle was still waiting for her downstairs with a cab. She had needed some time to get everything together.

"You ready to go?" He asked, a small smile blossoming on his face

"Yeah" she paused, wondering what to say next. "Where are we going?" She said as she hopped into the waiting cab

"The airport" he replied with a cheeky grin

"I meant after we get to the airport" she laughed slapping his chest lightly and then moving into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder

"Wherever you want Katie" he called her Katie. Only her parents called her Katie. She wouldn't let Josh call her Katie, but somehow with Castle it was different. It was always different with Castle

"Somewhere warm. I'm sick of the New York winter" as she said this she burrowed further into Castle.

"Southern Hemisphere it is then" he smiled and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders.

...…

The airport was busy, but not too busy. Kate had let Castle carry her bag as well as his...when did he get a bag? She threw him a questioning look

"I was going away whether you said yes or no. That's why I have a bag"

Oh. He wasn't going to go to the wedding. "Do Martha and Alexis know where you are?"

He paused as if a memory was running through his brain "I told them I was taking some time off to travel, I didn't say if I was going with anyone. They understood". It sounded like a painful memory.

"Are we going to be okay?" She was getting worried. Worried this wasn't going to work. Hell they weren't even a couple

He could see her second guessing herself. But he could understand why. "One step at a time Kate. And that first step is towards the ticket counter". Ah there it was, a smile, finally.

…

"Good evening sir, how may I help?" The man at the counter was polite but genuine. One of those people you instantly like

"Hi..." Castle paused to look at the guys name tag "Rhidian... Wow that's an awesome name"

"Thank you sir" Rhidian replied with a smile

"Ah, right we are looking for a place to go, somewhere warm. A flight that leaves within the next few hours, please"

"Okay. There is a flight to Singapore leaving at 10.30, there is another one going to Brisbane, Australia at 10.35 and depending how far you want to go, a flight to New Zealand leaving at 10.40. It's summer down there and will be nice and warm" he finished tapping away on his keyboard and looked up with a smile

Kate turned to Castle "Australia, I've never been there, I've never been to New Zealand either, let's go there" Kate smiled, one of those thousand watt smiles reserved only for Castle

"Okay, should we start with Australia?" She nodded "Rhidian, Australia it is". Castle was excited, very excited. He was going away on holiday with Kate.

"Right, well Australia is a great country but watch out for the snakes and spiders" Rhidian said with a wink. Kate's head whipped round "Spiders?" She asked. Kate was terrified of spiders. Castle just watched on, finding it difficult not to laugh.

Rhidian laughed, "I'm just kidding...well I'm not but they tend to keep to themselves".  
Kate breathed out a sigh of relief

"Are you from Australia?" Kate was curious now

"No no I'm from New Zealand, kiwi through and through"

"Oh, what's it like? Are there really that many sheep?" Castle wanted to know if that was really true, 40 million sheep? Impossible!  
Rhidian laughed "No, not any more and New Zealand is green, very green. You'll have fun I promise".

Both Kate and Castle left the desk, tickets in hand with a big smile plastered over their faces.  
For now they could both forget what they were leaving behind and enjoy their time together while it lasted.

…

Hey guys, thank you so much for your support. It really means a lot:)

Im not from NZ or Australia, but I holiday there and love both countries a lot:)

xx Sophia


End file.
